Stuck In Your Head
by yumihat
Summary: Minato tries to annoy you with...THE POWER OF MUSIC! ...Wow, I suck at summaries... Anyways. it's rated T since I might put inappropriate songs in it later...
1. Chapter 1: Call You Maybe

_Hello!_

_So, I sadly don't own any Persona 3 characters, in case you're wondering (Probably not). In case you are actually reading this though and you care, I got this idea after listening to some Nightcore on Youtube._

_So, whateves. Just read._

* * *

It was completely silent in the classroom. Well, besides the teacher's lecture that no one seemed to legitimately care about. Next to you, you could hear the quiet sound of Minato humming a song. Eventually, this started to get on your nerves. You decided to leave him be until it got to the point where you wanted to toss yourself out the window.

"Please stop." You mumbled, your annoyance showing in your voice.

"..." He was completely silent, allowing you to daydream and take a nap. You hid your face in your arms, waiting to drift off to sleep. "...I threw a wish in the well..." You heard Minato mumble. You covered your ears and tried to block it out. "Don't ask me I'll never tell." He mumbled a little louder. You bit your bottom lip to prevent yourself from yelling at him. "I looked to you as I fell, and now you're in my way." He whispered into your ear, making you finally lose it.

"Stop!" You commanded through your teeth. Minato gave you a smirk.

"Your stare was holding..."

"Stop..."

"Ripped jeans, skin was showin'..."

"You better stop..."

"Hot night..."

"I'm warning you, Minato Arisato..." You threateningly stated, only making his smirk grow. He remained silent, both of you trading looks.

"Hey, guess what." He said, the same look on his face as neither one of you broke eye contact.

"What...?" You muttered.

"The wind was blowing'." He continued to sing. You finally managed to kick him in the shin, making him grab his leg in pain as if by instinct.

"Ow!" He shrieked, his voice obviously cracking.

Junpei turned around and stared at him, a confused look on his face. You waved at him with a smile, as if everything was normal before setting your head back down to sleep. He looked back over to Minato who now had watery eyes and was still grabbing his leg. Minato mouthed to him "Help me."

Junpei turned back around and pretended nothing happened.

* * *

_Oh! If you have any song requests, please let me know!_

_Ok...So...Um...Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2: Rotten Boy, Grotesque Stalker

_Hello again!_

_So, I had this written out and stuff for a few days now, I just had some computer problems._

_But it's all good now!_

_By the way, I was very tired when I wrote this (It was 1:00 am -.-) So if it isn't that good, I'm sorry._

_Read on._

* * *

You gently opened your eyes, scanning your dark room, looking for the object that woke you up in the middle of the night. "It's too early for this..." You mumbled to yourself before trying to sleep again. Of course, however, the universe hates everyone including you and so no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't go back to sleep.

You sat up and slowly walked over to your desk like a zombie. You picked up a remote and turned on the tv, watching boring late-night shows that you didn't really care about. Eventually, you managed to gather some energy and walked out of your room, to the bathroom and took a quick, hot shower. You got dressed again and walked all the way back to your room, finally feeling like you can get some sleep.

You flopped down onto your bed, not bothering to turn off the tv or even pull the covers over you. You closed your eyes and heard something that made your heart stop. Or rather, you stopped hearing something.

The tv turned off by itself.

Of course, you were practically wide awake now, desperate for a logical explanation. Maybe you sat on the remote? No...You remembered putting it back on the desk. Maybe it's the dark hour? Yes. That must be it.

Your eyes once again drifted shut as you tried to ignore your racing heart and the paranoid thoughts that entered your mind. You didn't even check your dark hour theory, worried it may be incorrect.

"I was born only to share my love with you." You thought you could hear a small voice singing just loud enough to hear. "What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart? Still I whisper through these walls so sweetly,"You are mine and we will never be apart." You sat up, now a little more freaked out.

"I will find all of your lovely little secrets. Every one, all there is to see. And if I could feel the curves of your body. Touch them so that you would lust only for me." Now not only did you feel scared, you also felt violated as your cheeks turned red. You walked around your room, looking for the source of the singing.

"Oh my my, do you have a guest in your arms? Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls. Tell me tell me darling, how much you love him. Maybe I will slaughter your precious handsome boy." You tried your best to follow the quiet voice, but to no avail. The voice seemed to move. At one second it's at on the other side of the room, the next it's right behind you.

"I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire. I wonder if he knows of me? You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse. To prove I love you more, don't you see?" You walked over to your closet, about to open the door when the tv turned back on and made you jump as a scary movie was played.

"I'll hold you close, I'll break you in. Let's raise a toast to our final sin. Why is you're crying? What's wrong, baby? What's the matter, lover, don't worry your little head. I'm only holding the box I built for you, that I can keep forever with me once you are dead." The voice continued to sing the creepy song.

Minato! It has to be Minato! "Minato! Cut it out! I know it's you!" You nervously yelled, knowing it takes more than a kick in the shin to stop him.

Instead of hearing an answer and seeing the blue haired boy's smile, the song quietly continued. "It was I who placed the gift at your door. I hope it was everything you're asking for. A bloody kitten head just for you. Who loves cats as much as you do?" The last line made you cringe a bit as you opened the door out of your room, looking for whoever caused your past experiences. You now partially expected to see a box with blood on it, and a cat head inside. You were relieved when you saw that such a thing didn't exist at your feet.

"I will burn in the flames every trace of his name. I wonder if his life's clock still ticks? "I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray. I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick." The voice sang behind you. You Immediately turned around, almost slamming the door shut.

"I'll make you see, force you to be.  
In love with me eternally." The voice finished the song just above a whisper. You looked back at your bed, seeing something that you wanted to kill at the moment.

"Minato!" You yelled angrily. The boy was relaxing on your bed, taking up as much space as possible by lying down as if he was going to make a snow angel an allowing his arms to hang down.

He turned his head to you and grew a smirk. "Your bed feels so much softer than mine." He commented.

"Get out!" You yelled, your heart no longer racing in fear but out of anger.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone." He walked over to the desk and put down the remote he had stolen before closing the closet that he was hiding in and finally reached the door to the hallway.

"Wait!" Minato turned around, hand still on the doorknob. "D-Did you mean what you sang? Are you r-really a psychopath?" You asked in a worried voice, wondering how foolish Minato would find your question.

"No." He grew another devilish smile. "Well...Maybe a bit of it..." He opened the door and walked out of your room, leaving you in confusion and silence.

"Wait! Which part?!" You yelled after him.

* * *

_Yep..._

_I was trying to find a really weird, stalkerish song and I spent about an hour trying to find one._

_Of course, none of the songs I found were creepy enough for me so..._

_I ended up using this one. Still isn't creepy, but it's pretty._

_Respect the pretty._


	3. Chapter 3: Burn My Annoyance

A large, exaggerated sigh emitted from the corner of the room. Akihiko and Minato both knew who the sigh was from and also that they wouldn't like whatever he was about to say. "Dude...I'm bored..." Junpei groaned. Minato rolled over so he wasn't facing the corner Junpei was in, trying to ignore him and go to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Akihiko grumbled from the other corner of the room. After the two minutes of silence, Akihiko thought Junpei had given up. Minato, however, knew his classmate better than that and placed his headphones in his ears.

"Akihiko...When you guys mentioned that we were going to an inn for vacation, I was stoked at first..." Junpei rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "...I didn't know I'd be stuck in a room with dudes though..." He muttered. "Can't we just-"

"Go to sleep." Akihiko repeated in a voice that sounded both tired and annoyed. Minato turned his mp3 player up all the way.

"Aren't you worried about them?" Junpei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko grumbled.

"The girls could be having nightmares. Or their room could be haunted...Can't we just check on them?" Junpei was practically begging now.

"No. Go to sleep." Akihiko growled for the last time. About thirty minutes later, Akihiko fell asleep and Minato was starting to doze off. The room was completely silent, if you ignored the quiet music emitting from Minato's headphones.

Minato's heavy eyelids began to close when he felt someone kick his head. He scrunched his eyes together, trying to ignore it. After the second kick, Minato couldn't take it. He opened his eyes, turned down his music, and tilted his head up to see Junpei standing above him. A huge smirk was spread across his face. Minato slowly blinked. He knew he wouldn't like this. "Come on dude..." Junpei quietly whispered. Minato knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't about to get into trouble with Mitsuru. He rolled back over, curling into a ball and hiding his face under the blankets. Junpei, desperate to be a pervert but afraid to go by himself, pulled the blankets off of Minato's body in one swift motion. Minato's teeth clenched together as he greeted the cold air with a shiver. "Come on!" He whispered a little louder. Minato, realizing he couldn't escape Junpei, stood up and hugged his arms, violently shivering. "Dude...Are you cold...?" Junpei questioned. Minato gave him a nod as he began rubbing his arms and slowly walking out the room with Junpei following, wondering how Minato found the warm air to be cold.

Junpei opened the door to the room, seeing that Minato was too cold to move anymore. They carefully walked in the room, trying not to make any noise. Junpei closed the door behind him. A few of the sleeping bodies stirred, but no one woke up. The grade A pervert smiled at the futons. "Dude! Sweet! This is what I call a vacation!" Junpei said in a loud whisper.

"Shh!" Minato hissed, placing a shivering finger on his lips.

"Are you really still shivering?" Junpei questioned in surprise.

"It's cold here too..." Minato quietly muttered through his clenched teeth.

"You're wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants...How are you cold?" Minato shrugged, continuing to hug himself for warmth. Junpei ignored the shivering blue haired boy and looked back at the futons. "Oh man! Which one do you think is Chidori's?" He whispered. Minato shrugged again. Junpei's eyes scanned the futons numerous times. "I found her." He whispered, walking over to her by stepping over some of the girls.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Minato whispered. His shivering was beginning to make it hard to talk clearly.

Somehow, Junpei was able to hear the quiet, shivering boy from across the room. "Chidori looks so cute! I wonder if she's having a nightmare? I should comfort her!" He smiled happily. Minato watched as Junpei carefully got next to Chodori, managing not to wake her up.

Minato needed to get warm. His arms were covered in goosebumps and he didn't want to stand in one place and shiver all night. He scanned the futons and looked for an empty one. Aigis, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Chidori and Yukari all slept on one half of the room, unlike the guys who made each other pick a corner to sleep in. On the other side of the room, sitting all alone, was a futon. Minato assumed it was over there because it wasn't being used and slowly waddled his way over to it. He didn't see a girl's head. He slipped under the blankets, relieved to finally stop shivering. He gently closed his eyes and rolled over, wrapping himself in the blankets like a caterpillar's cocoon. His eyes didn't stay closed for long, however.

"What are you doing here?!" You whispered in an angry sounding voice.

"Junpei wouldn't leave me alone until I went in here with him." Minato simply answered.

"You didn't have to steal my blankets and try to sleep in my futon with me!" You whispered in a voice that was almost as loud as your regular tone.

"I was cold and you were huddled under the covers so I thought it was empty." He explained. "Please don't tell Mitsuru." He begged.

"...Fine...Give me back my blanket." You grumbled, pulling on the edge of the blanket. You gave it a quick tug that sent Minato rolling to the other side of the room. You held your breath as you watched him roll toward Mitsuru's futon. His body halted about two inches from her futon. You let put a sigh and could hear Minato's barely audible sigh as well. He rolled in the opposite direction, back towards your futon. You ignored the rolling boy and covered yourself in the blanket again. Minato took up the other half of the futon, getting settled in the blankets. You yanked it from his grasp. "I never said you could stay." You mumbled.

"Please?" He begged. "If you don't, I'll tell Mitsuru that you let me sleep here." You knew Minato would also get in trouble if he had said that, but you really didn't want to go against Mitsuru when she was mad. Even if it was just a threat that a blue-haired teenager whispered.

You let out a sigh. "Fine...Only for a few minutes..." You grumbled. He tried to get comfortable, but he was too cold. You still refused to share your blanket with him and he was shaking violently. Eventually, you got tired of him shaking the futon. "What the hell is wrong with you?" You whispered. He was curled into a shaking ball, teeth chattering and jaw clenched.

"C-C-C-Cold..." He muttered. You wanted to question how he was cold in a room that was about the same temperature as the dorm, but were too tired to move your lips to form a question.

"Here. Now go to sleep." You commanded as you gave him half of the blanket. His shivering stopped and you were able to finally close your eyes and try to rest again. When the blankets were pulled off of you and you were greeted by the room's warm air, however, your eyes immediately opened. You sat up and looked at Minato. He had wrapped himself in the blanket again. He looked really comfortable and like he was going to sleep at any second. You decided not to harshly tug on the blanket and disturb him. Because of this, you only got a small portion of the blanket that was just barely able to cover your body. Besides, it wasn't like you were cold, you just wanted to hide your sleeping body.

You thought you would be asleep by now. It was about an hour after the blanket conflict and you were staring at the wall, slowly going insane. You could hear Minato's music from his headphones. You wondered several times why he had to turn them up all the way, but that question was never answered. The only thing that you could hear was Burn My Dread quietly being played from the unconscious blue-haired boy's mp3 player. It would have been okay if it wasn't on loop. Over and over again you heard: "Burn my dread...Burn my dread...Burn my dread..." In a never ending loop. You started wondering: Why me? Why couldn't he have an argument over blankets with Yukari? Why couldn't Aigis have the honor of seeing him roll across the room? Why didn't Fukka have to hear Burn My Dread over and over until she went insane? Or better yet, why didn't he TRY getting next to Mitsuru?

...Because you wanted to sleep away from everyone and huddle under the blanket, that's why. The intro to Burn My Dread played again. You thought about turning off his mp3 player, but Mitsuru's sleeping body seemed to know exactly what was going on. Every time you moved, even an inch, Mitsuru would mumble a word or roll over. "Burn my dread..." You placed a pillow on your face. It didn't help. You could still hear the music. Burn my ears, please! You thought to yourself.

You had enough. You opened your mouth to scream into the pillow, prepared to wake everyone up. You knew the first to wake up would probably be Mitsuru, and you knew that you'd get in serious trouble when she saw Minato next to you, but you just couldn't take any more. You took in a deep breath and-

"Ahh!" Numerous voices from the other side of the room screamed, making you sit up. Akihiko stood at the door, still holding the doorknob. Pillows and screams were used as ammo against the surprised boxer. Minato sat up with Junpei immediately, both of them running toward the door. The girls managed to throw a few pillows at them as they ran out the door. You once again got comfortable under the blanket, hoping to finally get some sleep as the other girls chatted about how creepy the boys were and tried to calm Mitsuru down. Fortunately, they didn't seem to notice who's futon Minato or Junpei came from. You can finally get some rest. Finally, you could close your eyes and dream. Finally, you had all the blankets to hide under. Your eyes opened wide at the faint sound that was next to you. You let out an angry sigh. Next to you, three words were being quietly sung over and over again. You rolled over and saw that an mp3 player sat next to you where Minato once was.

Burn my dread...


	4. Chapter 4: Never ever ever again

"Are you sure you want to go to Tartarus today?" Mitsuru asked the blue-haired leader again. The starless, black sky would've rendered you blind if it hadn't been for the large crescent moon that loomed over the island. It was almost midnight and the air was cold and still.

"Yeah." Minato answered.

"We have exams next week though...shouldn't we be studying?" Yukari questioned the leader's logic.

"I personally think saving the world is more important than studying." Junpei commented, hoping to worm his way out of studying.

"Besides, I'm a genius. I don't need to study." Minato added. You wanted to say something insulting to Minato, but held back since you also didn't want to study.

"You shouldn't push yourself. The next full moon is still weeks away." Akihiko advised. Fukka looked like she wanted to say something, but remained quiet.

"We're almost there. I think I'd be a waste if we turned back now." You stated. "Let's just quickly go in, punch a few shadows, and leave. Nice and easy." You said to the study-obsessed group. Everyone seemed to diminish any thought they had on the upcoming exams.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A police man yelled, rushing towards us. Everyone but Minato looked at the officer with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean? We were just walking." Junpei assured to the cop.

"With those?!" The officer pointed to Minato's sword. Everyone's confusion turned into an understanding face, only to soon be replaced with worry. Minato took a step toward the officer calmly.

"Officer. I promise you we mean no harm." Minato charmingly stated to the officer.

The officer glared at him. "You sure about that, pretty boy?" He asked in an angry voice.

"I am 98 percent sure." He replied with a teasing smile.

"You think this is funny?" The officer asked in a deep voice. Minato had a look in his eye. A look that screamed "I want to mess with this guy".

Minato opened his mouth to say something else. Knowing that he wasn't helping the group, however, you decided to cover Minato's mouth. "Excuse my friend. He didn't know what he was saying." Minato, disliking the fact that your hand was covering his mouth, started squirming. You struggled with your arms to try and make him stay still. Minato let out a small yelp from behind your hand and was suddenly still.

"...Is he alright?" The confused and concerned officer asked.

In a panic, you said the first thing that came to your head. "Uh..Yeah...He has a disorder..."

"A disorder...? What disorder?" He questioned.

"Uh...Chronic...Bigmouthotis." You muttered quietly, staring at the cop for any reaction to the made-up disorder.

"Oh...! I think I've heard of that before!" The officer replied. Your eyes widened in shock. Is this guy seriously a police officer? He isn't very smart... "So...About those weapons...I'm gonna have to bring you guys down to the sta-" The sky suddenly turned green, the moon got bigger, and pools of blood appeared on the ground. The officer who was standing in front of us was replaced by a gloomy coffin. You released Minato.

"You hit my pressure point!" The usually calm leader yelled, rubbing his neck.

"We're lucky I did. You almost got us arrested!" You responded. "Let's just keep walking." You suggested. The rest of the group nodded in agreement and continued walking. You looked at Minato, who stared in thought at the coffin. "What are you doing?" You asked. Minato gently tapped it with his foot then kicked it a little harder.

"Do you think he'll feel that after the dark hour?" He questioned, walking alongside you towards Tartarus.

"I honestly don't know." You replied.

"Junpei...Mitsuru...and..." Minato stared at the small group that was left for him to pick a team from. Since most of the members of SEES decided they wanted to stay home, you knew it wasn't a hard choice for him. It was either Akihiko, Yukari, or you. He continued to stare at the trio of choices in deep thought. He pointed at Akihiko, then moved his finger to Yukari, moved it to you, and then back to Akihiko. "Eenie...Meanie...Miney...Moe..." He finished with his finger on you and smiled. It wasn't a welcoming smile. It was more of an "I'm going to torture you so much" smile.

"Ready to go?" You asked the leader. He nodded his head, the same smile still plastered onto his face.

You climbed your way up the tower, fighting shadows with Junpei, Mitsuru, and Minato. You soon felt like you weren't getting stronger as quickly as you had hoped. "Hey, Minato? Maybe we should split up and fight on our own. To level up?" You asked the leader. He nodded, commanding the team to split up. Even though the team split up, you managed to find yourself fighting a shadow with Minato. You started to mentally acuse him of stalking you.

"There are three enemies! Be careful you two!" Fukka's voice stated. Looking at the shadows infront of you, you remembered that they were mildly hard to fight with the whole group.

"You think we can do this?" You quietly asked Minato.

"Of course! I stocked up on medical powder yesterday. We'll be fine." He assured, summoning his persona and attacking a shadow. The shadow hit you and you used one of Minato's medical powders to heal yourself. "Don't use them all!" He yelled.

"I won't!" You replied. Later in the battle, Minato managed to knock out two of the shadows, leaving one lone shadow left. The lone ranger hit Minato, making him fall down. You both knew that if he got hit one more time, he'd be knocked out.

"Use the medical powder!" Minato commanded from the floor. You shuffled around the items in search of the beloved powder.

"I can't find it..." You muttered.

"What do you mean you can't find it?!" He asked.

"I can't find anymore!" You desperately looked through the items again. To your dismay, there really weren't anymore.

"You used them all! I told you not to!" He replied.

"Sorry..." You whimpered. You attacked the shadow, hoping I'd take aim at you instead of killing Minato. Luckily, it ignored the helpless boy and attacked you. You hit the shadow again, making it dissolve into darkness. You walked over to Minato and helped him stand back up.

"I am never taking you to Tartarus again." He stated.

"W-What?! Why?!" You didn't want to be forever banned from the adventures and mysterious that were in Tartarus.

"You almost killed me with your powder obsession!" He answered.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" You assured.

"Nope. Never again." He strongly stated, crossing his arms and walking inthe opposite direction.

"Please! Minato! What will I do while you guys are at Tartarus?! Minato!" You pleaded.

"We are never ever ever gonna fight together~!" He sang.

"Please?" You continued to beg.

"We are never ever ever gonna share my powder~!" He continued to sing with a small, devious smile.

"Minato..." You moaned in annoyance with a tint of your pleading.

"You go talk to the police man, talk to my friends, beg to me~!" He started skipping away, still singing. You chased after him, still begging to not be banned from Tartarus. "But you are never ever ever ever gonna go fight shadows~!"

"Mina-chu!" You sneezed. Minato stopped skipping and singing and turned around to look at you, his foot still tapping to the song.

"Are you getting sick?" He questioned.

"I don't know..." You muttered.

"Maybe it's because you took so much of my powder." He tauntingly glared at you.

"I messed up once! Please don't make me sit at the dorm!" You begged again.

"Hmm..." He stared at you in thought as if you were the police officer's coffin. "Okay, but on one condition." He finally stated. You looked at him with hopeful eyes. "...We are never ever ever gonna share together~!" He sang in the most tone-deaf voice he could manage.

After the long night in Tartarus, we all started walking home. The dark hour had just ended and no one polluted the streets. The moon was once again the only thing that allowed you to see the black night sky. Everything was calm and peaceful. Every drowsy step you took made you more and more exhausted. Out of the corner of your sluggish gaze, you swore you could see a police officer holding his shin in pain. You could barely hear a quiet chuckle from Minato.

...But it might've been your imagination.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't stop sneezing

_**Hey!**_

_**So, I was going to put this up the same day I had posted the other chapter because I thought it was short but...**_

_**I started writing it, but then, I started getting sick D: (Which is funny because I wanted the character to be sick in this chapter)**_

_**So I thought "While you're sitting here, doing nothing, why don't you finish the chapter?" So here it is! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Another sneeze escaped your tired body and filled the room with a short moment of loudness. Your warm skin was coated in sweat that was failing to make you feel even slightly better. Your hand slowly reached for the tissue box Aigis had thoughtfully placed next to your bed and blew your nose before proceeding to make sure it made it in the trashcan Aigis had also moved near your bed. Your scratchy throat let out a slow yawn that made your throat experience agonizing pain. You felt like you didn't have a voice, and wasn't daring enough to try finding it.

The familiar sound of metal on wood could be heard outside your room. Three knocks on the door asked for the permission to enter that your throat was not able to grant. Despite the silence, the door slowly opened. Nurse Aigis carefully stepped into your room and up to your bed. She placed a cold, metal hand on your forehead. "Hmm...The fever hasn't gone down...This should help a bit..." Aigis placed a cold towel over your forehead and gave you a glass of cold water. The water was hard to swallow, but you managed to do it. "Now get some rest." She gently advised, leaving your room. You really wished you could thank her for trying to help you and felt a bit bad for not being able to. You knew, however, that she'd be back to check on you in about half an hour. Maybe you'll have your voice back by then. After a few long moments of rolling around on your bed, you managed to fall asleep.

You slowly opened your eyes. Everything in your sight looked like a huge blob of colors. You no longer had the towel on your head. Aigis must have taken it while you were asleep. You were not sweating anymore, and you even felt a little better, although, your throat still refused to allow you to speak. Your vision slowly faded into a clear image of your room. You sat up and looked in the reflection of your phone. Your hair was all over the place. Some of it stuck up straight, as if it was tied to the ceiling. You were drenched in old sweat. Generally, you looked like a mess.

You grabbed some new clothes and dragged your feet to the bathroom. You took a long, hot shower and got dressed in your new clothes. You took the trip back to your room with a little more energy than before. When you saw your door open a crack, you became worried. You slowly opened the door and saw your fear.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Minato greeted, examining objects on your desk.

Your eyes widened. What is he doing here?! He doesn't have the key! How did he get in here?! "...!" You tried to ask him, but was soon reminded of your throat.

"Aigis asked me to watch you so she unlocked your door for me. She had to go do something with Mitsuru or something." He answered, reading your facial expressions. He picked up a cup of pencils and pens you kept on your desk and swirled them around with his finger. "...You aren't very organized." He mumbled, looking back at your desk. You snatched the pencil cup from his hands and slammed it on the desk. You pointed toward the door.

"Sorry. Aigis said I couldn't leave you. Everyone thinks it was my fault you were sick since I took you to Tartarus until you were tired, which is true, but they agreed that I should watch you." You tilted your head up toward the ceiling in defeat. As you stared at the ceiling, you had to wonder: What else did Minato touch while you were in the bathroom? Nothing else seemed to have moved but the things on your desk. You gazed over to your dresser drawers and hoped he didn't touch them. You didn't think he would be the one to even think about that stuff, but after hanging out with Junpei, the composed leader could think about that stuff all the time.

You shivered in fear. "You okay?" Minato asked in response to your shiver. "You look pale." He muttered. He placed a hand on your forehead. His hand wasn't as cold as the robotic girl's. "...You feel warm..." You really REALLY wanted to mention that the reason you were warm was because of your shower earlier. Your rebellious throat, however, denied the command. "You should sit back down." Minato advised. You followed his wish instead of trying to play charades with him. "You know what'll make you feel better?" He asked with a smile. You rolled your eyes, already knowing the answer.

"I knew you were sick when I walked in~!" He started singing to the tune of Trouble. What's his sudden obsession with Taylor Swift songs about? You asked yourself. "Your room's full of germs~!" How is this supposed to make you feel better? "Now I'm stuck with watching you sneeze~! That trashcan's full now~! I knew you were sick when I walked in~! Your room's full of germs~! Now I'm stuck with watching you sneeze~! And now you're sitting on your nice warm bed~!"

You crossed your arms in annoyance. Him singing songs about being sick wasn't helping at all. "What...? You don't like my song?" He asked. You continued to glare at him. He smiled. "Alright. I got another one." He took in a deep breath and stood in complete silence, standing straight and still, his eyes closed. Only five seconds of his complete silence was needed for you to question if he was still alive. "Just a small town girl...Living in a lonely world...!" He started singing soulfully, eyes still closed as his eyebrows danced above them. You stared at him, wishing for him to stop. "She took the midnight train going anywhere...Just a city boy...Born and raised in South Detroit...! He took the midnight train going anywhere...!" You shook your head at him, as if he could see you through his eyelids. You thought he was crazy.

But you didn't expect what he did next.

He raised his hands to his face, covering his eyes. He wiggled his fingers and slowly moved them away from his face. "A singer in a smokey room...A smell of wine and cheap perfume...! For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on...!"

Minato's eyes suddenly opened and he gave you an angry stare that made you more and more uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet and brought his arms up, bringing them back down and snapping like he was in a boy band or musical. "Strangers, waiting... Up and down the boulevard...! Their shadows, searching in the night...!" He tried to hit the highest pitch he could, nearly making you deaf. You checked to make sure your ear wasn't actually bleeding. "Streetlight, people...Livin just to find emotion...!" You grabbed your pillow and covered your ears with it, blocking out his singing a bit, but not enough. "Hidin' somewhere in the night...!" You threw your pillow at his face, making him stop dancing and singing. You opened your mouth to say something, now completely forgetful about your throat.

"...Get out...!" You were surprised to hear a hoarse voice come from your scratchy throat to voice your command.

Minato smiled. "...Told you I'd make you feel better." He happily stated.

"H-How did that work...?" You questioned, amazed by his healing powers.

"Don't stop believing!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Please get out before you make me deaf..." You mumbled.

To your surprise, he actually listened to you and started walking out. You could finally get more rest before showing off your voice to the world again. Maybe something good can come out of his songs after all?

"Hold on to the feelin'..." Minato quietly whispered through a crack in your door. You got out of your bed and grabbed your pillow again from off the floor. You threw it at him, but he shut the door and the pillow uselessly landed back on the ground in front of you.

...Nothing fully good can come out of his songs... You thought to yourself as you tried to go to sleep with Minato dancing and singing in the front of your mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Jar of Sexy

**I had a feeling this would happen. I knew I would use this song, I just knew I would eventually.  
And guess what! It happened!**

**Anyways, I'm trying new stuff in this one. This time, I chose two songs and it is a bit sloppy and short in my opinion. It's written though so I figured I should upload it anyway.**

**So, go ahead! Read and think about the most annoying car ride you have had the displeasure to sit through! (Although I'm sure that this isn't as bad.)**

* * *

Minato stretched his arms and legs, letting a slow, soft yawn exit his mouth. You stood next to him, observing Akihiko as he filled the car you had been trapped in for hours with gas. A small yawn exited your mouth as you spoke, most likely as a result of Minato's yawn. "Where's Junpei?" You questioned.

Minato lifted his finger and pointed to the convenient store next to the gas pumps. "I think he's buying himself some snacks." Sure enough, you saw the hatted teen running around the store with an armful of food and drinks through the store window.

"Does he really need all of that food?" You questioned, watching him drop a few bags of chips as he ran to the candy isle.

"Well, we ARE going to be in the car for a few more hours." Minato responded.

You let out an annoyed groan. "How far is it from here?" You mumbled in a tired tone. Mitsuru had suggested a "long needed vacation" for everyone in the dorm. So, everyone decided to take a mini-vacation. The dorm mates broke into groups and went somewhere different. When all the groups couldn't fit anyone else into their cars, however, you were pretty much forced to go camping with Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato.

So that's how you got stuck in a car for hours with them.

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's going to be a while, I know that." He replied.

You let out a sigh and looked at Akihiko as he finished filling the car with gas. "You were really quiet in the car." You randomly mentioned to Minato. He didn't sing to a single song on the radio, he didn't speak, he didn't even hum. Sometimes, you'd forget that he was even sitting next to you.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I just thought that you'd try to annoy me since I couldn't get out of the car and I was sitting right next to you." You muttered quietly, hoping that you hadn't given him any ideas.

"Eh..." Minato uselessly shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't feel like it, I guess." He replied.

"Hey! I'm done filling the car! Let's go!" Akihiko yelled from the gas pumps. Junpei ran to the register to quickly pay for his armful of snacks before Akihiko would decide to leave him. The cashier finally finished scanning his items and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. By the look on his face and the mountain of snacks he had, you could tell that he only had a dollar and there was no way that he could pay for all the items.

So instead, Junpei grabbed a small bag of chips from the pile and paid for them. He rushed into the car and got in next to Akihiko as you and Minato tried to get as comfortable as possible in the backseat. Akihiko started the car and began to drive. The car was pretty much silent aside from Junpei's chip eating.

Eventually, the silence bugged Akihiko to the point where he turned on the radio. Minato opened his mouth immediately after he realized what song it was. "No, I can't take one more step towards you." He quietly sang under his breath.

Junpei surprisingly could understand him clearly and decided to join in. "'Cause all that's waiting is regret." He mumbled back to Minato.

Minato grew a serious, sad look as he continued to sing the tragic song. "Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?" He sang slightly louder.

"You lost the love I loved the most." Junpei replied, also gaining some volume.

Both boys took in a large breath and proceeded to sing together. "I learned to live have a life." They sang at the same volume of a whisper. "And now you want me one more time." Now, gaining assurance that Akihiko wasn't paying any attention to them and wasn't going to yell at them for being annoying, the boys sang at a normal volume. "And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart." You were already slightly annoyed by the small, unprofessional choir the duo had formed and began to stretch your hand toward the radio to turn it off. "You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul." Your finger managed to slightly touch a button on the radio, although you weren't reaching far enough to actually push it and you had no idea which button it was. "So don't come back for me-" You managed to press the button and slouch back in your seat. The boys stopped as soon as they noticed the music was gone.

However, you learned very soon that you didn't turn off the radio, you only changed the station.

Minato was once again the first to pick up what song was playing and where exactly they had tuned into the song. "I'm bringing sexy back. You mother fuckers watch how I attack." You slapped yourself in the face after realizing your failure. "If that's your girl you better watch your back. Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact."

Junpei joined in, mustering the deepest voice he could manage. "Take 'em to the chorus." Both of the boys started dancing in their seats as they sang the chorus, bouncing the car up and down. "Come here girl." Junpei sang, still trying to use his newly founded deep voice.

"Go ahead, be gone with it." Minato sang.

"Come to the back."

"Go ahead, be gone with it." You covered your face with your hands, disappointed in yourself knowing that you caused it.

"VIP."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drinks on me."

Minato leaned over toward you and continued to bounce and sing. "Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're torquing with."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips." You knew that if you heard one more line from this song sang by them, you'd jump put of the moving vehicle. Luckily, Akihiko decided that he could not drive with them making the car bob up and down and changed the station before continuing to ignore them. To your dismay, he had changed it back to the station it was on before you messed with it.

"It took so long just to feel alright." Junpei and Minato sang together in a quiet tone. You placed your head in your hands, crouching over your knees shaking your head, hoping they'd stop. "Remember how put back the light in my eyes." They boys progressively got louder with their singing. Junpei used his long neck to turn around and look at Minato as they sang, Minato also stretching his neck toward him until their noses were inches apart. "I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed..." The scene before you made you want to laugh. You knew that Junpei and Minato were the bestest of friends and seeing them singing inches away from each other just seemed funny. The boys took in deep breaths and sang loudly. "And you broke all your promises." The boys slowly faded away and their voices gradually turned into a high-pitched, tone-deaf sound. "And now you're back...You don't get to get me back!" They loudly sang.

Akihiko gripped the steering wheel as if that would prevent him from becoming deaf from the loud singing. "Tone it down or I will turn this car around." Akihiko muttered. The boys looked at each other and nodded slightly, continuing to sing bellow a whisper with smiles as you once again tried to reach toward the radio.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading, or skimming through. I don't know what you did. You might have completely zoned out and just sat there, staring at the words, pretending you were reading. **

**Either way, down to business. I am going to be trying new stuff with this story because I got comfortable with it after realizing that people liked my nonsense. For example, I might try to stick in a few songs that aren't exactly "popular". By that, I mean they haven't been played on the radio that much. You know, stuff like that. **

**Because trying new things and experimenting a little is good.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta collect them all

**_Well! Hello again!_**

**_I've had this idea for a while now and I even wrote a whole chapter on it!_**

**_Then, something sad happened._**

**_My story got lost somewhere in the depths of the computer world._**

**_So, after a long moment of sitting in a corner and staring at my computer in hatred, I rewrote it and now it's completely different from the idea I had previously._**

**_But that's fine._**

* * *

"I'm so cold!" Junpei complained as he began to rub his arms for warmth.

"The sun hasn't even set yet, Junpei." Akihiko commented. It was very hard to believe that the hatted teen had been complaining about being cold for the past hour when you, Minato, and Akihiko had been sweating ever since you exited the car to find a camping site. It was especially hard to believe because he was wearing his coat with his furry hood up and he was also covered in your blanket, which he had stolen from your bag.

He rubbed the red handprint you had made on his face after discovering that he went through your bag. "Yeah, but-I'm cold!" He repeated.

Akihiko sighed. "Alright, Junpei...What should I do about it?" He asked.

"Make a fire?" Junpei suggested with hopeful eyes.

"Fine...I'll get some firewood. You're going to help put up the tent though." Junpei lazily groaned, not wanting to move. Akihiko started to wonder why he chose to join Junpei and Minato for his vacation.

-

"That pole goes here...and this...thingy-"

"The stake?" You questioned, watching Minato try to construct the tent.

"This stake goes...here..." Minato muttered to himself as he hammered the stake into the ground. "See? Told you that I didn't need instructions."

"That doesn't look like a tent..." You commented on his creation.

"That's because the tarp isn't on it yet." Minato grabbed the tarp from the ground and flung it over his tent. "See?"

It still didn't look anything like a tent. "How do you get in?" You questioned.

"It has a door that zips." Minato answered. You examined the tent for the door.

"...Minato...The door is on the top of the tent..." You muttered. "...And the tarp doesn't even cover this side of it." You added.

"Aright then. Why don't you build it?" He questioned.

"I will." You replied, tearing down his attempt. You took a good look at the instructions and tugged on a stake to get it out of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Minato questioned.

"You have the stakes in wrong. You're supposed to construct it correctly and then put them in." You explained. You leaned back so that all of your weight could pull on the stake, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here. I'll help." Minato placed his hands on the stake and started to pull. Still, nothing happened. "Wow...I hammered that stake in pretty good." He jokingly commented.

"A little too good..." You muttered. Neither you nor Minato wanted to attempt to pull the stake out all day. You both silently stared at the stake that would become the vein of your existence.

Minato scratched the back of his head in thought. "Why don't we just put down the tarp and sleep outside?" Minato questioned.

"What if it rains?" You asked.

"Then we'll be soaking wet and sleeping outside." Minato answered. You shrugged, seeing no harm in it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, anyway. Minato once again picked up the tarp and placed it on the hard ground.

"Why don't we move it over there? Where the grass is." You suggested. Minato nodded and started to drag it over some. "Don't drag it! You're going to rip-"

The sound of the tarp ripping made you shut up. Minato dropped the tarp to examine the damage. A stick that was on the ground managed to poke a hole about the size of your fist into the tarp. "...We have a skylight now..." Minato muttered, trying to make the situation better.

"What is Akihiko going to say when he sees this hole?" You questioned.

"Akihiko? What about Mitsuru? She gave us this tent." Minato said. "She's going to kill us..."

"All because of this stupid stick!" You yelled, throwing the stick as far as you could.

"...Should we just forget about it and walk away?" Minato quietly questioned.

Just then, as if on cue, Akihiko walked over to you two. You both stood in front of the tarp, hiding the hole from him. "...Where's the tent?" Akihiko questioned. You and Minato nervously looked at each other, hoping it was a rhetorical question. "Nevermind...I'll build the tent. You guys go into the woods and find some firewood for me." He commanded. You and Minato quickly walked into the woods, more than happy to leave the tent in Akihiko's hands.

"You think he's going to yell at us when he finds the hole?" Minato questioned, picking up a stick.

"I don't know. Maybe." You answered, also picking up a stick.

"Should we get as far away from the camp as possible?" He asked.

"...Yeah..." You muttered. You both quickly walked through the woods and picked up sticks until you felt like you were far enough from the camp.

After a few hours, Minato seemed to completely forget about the tent and was now skipping around with his pile of sticks. "Hey. How many sticks do you have?" He questioned.

"A lot." You replied, not wanting to count the pile in your arms.

"Did you catch all of the sticks?" He questioned.

"What...?" You muttered in a confused tone.

"I'm going to catch them all. You know why?" He asked.

"...Why?" You asked to humor the boy.

"I wanna be the very best. That no one ever was..." Minato started to sing.

"Oh no..." You mumbled, wishing you never asked him why.

"To catch them is my real test. To burn them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide..." You started to question if the forest had made him insane. "Each stick to understand the power of a fire! Come on!"

Immediately after you opened your mouth, you started to question if the forest was making you insane. "Sticks! Gotta catch them all!" You sang.

"It's you and me..." Minato sang with a smile.

"I know it's my destiny!" You both loudly sang.

"Sticks!" You once again sang.

"Oh, you're my best friend-" Minato sang.

"In a world we must defend!" You both sang.

"Sticks!"

"A heart so true!"

"Our courage will pull us through!" You both sang again. "You teach me and I'll teach you how to-make a fire!"

"Gotta catch them all!" You sang, waiting for Minato to repeat you.

"Gotta catch them-Ah!" Minato screamed, tripping on a rock and falling behind a bush. You stared at the bush in shock.

"Are you okay?!" You called to the shrub.

"..." No answer came from the other side of the bush. You called to him again. Still, not a sound was made. You started to get worried. What if he fell and landed on his sticks? What if some creep was behind that bush and took him away and is waiting for you to try to rescue him?

"Look out! A wild Minato appeared!" A figure yelled, jumping out from the bushes. You shrieked and punched the figure in the face instinctively.

"Wait...Minato...?" You quietly questioned.

"Trainer used punch...It's super effective...Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I'm soooooooooo sorry!" You apologized.

"It's fine...It's fine..." He muttered as he continued to rub his cheek. He took his other hand and scratched his arm.

"Did you lose your sticks?" You asked, realizing that he no longer was holding his pile.

"I think they're still behind the bush." He informed.

"I'll get them for you." You stated. You walked behind the bush and began to pick up his sticks. You moved one stick and found a large vine under it. You got out of the bush and stared at Minato with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, scratching his arm more viciously.

"Hey, Minato...What does Poison Ivy look like?"

* * *

_**Since I'm experimenting now...**_

_**If you want to, you can tell me to listen to a song you like and I will most likely make a story of it! I don't care which genre it is since I listen to pretty much anything anyway so don't be afraid to show me "devil music".**_

_**Bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8: So In Love With More Than Two

**_So, this idea started all because of a person who goes by the name Gin Nanashi. Gin told me that they were listening to this song over and over again and so, I went on good old YouTube and looked it up._**

**_And immediately after I listened to it, I had a brilliant idea. It was the best idea ever._**

**_In fact, it was such a wonderful idea, I wrote a story of it within twenty minutes to get the idea down on my computer. I was so excited to post it. Then, I actually read it and deleted it after deciding that I can't write things that are good within twenty minutes._**

**_Don't worry, it still has my brilliant idea, it's just written better. WAY better. Trust me._**

**_Oh and just to make sure that you won't get confused, you are stuck in the tent Akihiko set up with Minato. Basically, you guys have been quarantined because of the whole poison ivy incident.  
_**

**_Wow, this was a long author's note thing..._**

* * *

"Don't scratch it." You commanded as you watched Minato raise his hand toward the red rash on his arm. Minato's hand came to a stop and he gently patted his arm, relieving some of the itchy feeling.

"It itches so much..." Minato complained through his teeth, desperate to just scratch his arm until it bled.

"Don't think about it." You advised. After all, that's how you avoided he temptation to scratch the rash on your left hand that had appeared after you picked up the sticks Minato dropped.

"It's too hard not to think about it." He replied. You rubbed your hands together, being reminded of your rash as he spoke.

"I think I've heard of people using lotion to relieve the itching." You commented.

"Really? I think I have some lotion in my bag!" Minato stated with some hope in his voice.

"One problem. Your bag isn't in the tent with us and Junpei won't let us leave until we are better or he is convinced that it isn't contagious." You reminded the boy who slouched back down in the corner of the tent in defeat. "How long have we been in here, anyways?" You questioned. Minato pulled out his phone and glanced at the time.

"It's been a few hours." He answered. "...Geez...My arm is driving me nuts..." He complained once again.

"Hang on. I might have some lotion in my bag." You crawled over to your bag and began to shuffle through your belongings for a tube of lotion.

As you were doing this, Minato's phone went off. He answered it with a "hello" and made charming and flirty statements as their conversation went on. When he finally hung up, you were still looking for the tube. "Find it yet?" Minato asked.

"Not yet..." You muttered. "...Who was on the phone?" You questioned.

"Yukari. She wanted to know if I was doing something stupid." He explained.

"So you told her about how you were being an idiot and tripped on a rock?" You questioned with a joking smile.

"Nah...She doesn't have to know about that." He replied. Not even five minutes later, his phone rang again.

"Yukari again...?" You asked as Minato looked at the caller ID.

"No." He answered, placing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Fukka." He greeted. As you continued to look through your bag, you once again heard flirty statements from Minato's mouth. You grew a smirk on your face, thoughts about ways to mess with him entering your head.

Minato hung up the phone. "...You're such a pimp..." You muttered bellow your breath.

Minato slightly chuckled. "I'm not a pimp. I'm just a very charming boy who the ladies can't resist." He responded. He sounded like he was on a commercial for men's shaving cream or something of the sorts.

"...Really? I thought I heard some suggestive things from your mouth..." You commented.

"...J-Just find the lotion." The boy stammered, not realizing that you were listening to his conversations.

"Whatever you say..." You muttered, digging through your bag again. "...His number one...There could never be no one like her..." You quietly sang just above a hum. Minato barely heard you and continued to ignore you. "How come he feels this way about..." Minato's curiosity began to kick in as your singing got slightly louder. "His number two...Never tried to tell him what to say or do..."

"Whatcha singing over there?" Minato questioned.

"He's so in love with two...He doesn't want to push it..."

"What are you singing?" He once again asked.

"He doesn't want to fight..." You sang more clearly. The blue-haired boy's pale face turned slightly pink."But this feeling keeps him up all night."

"Stop." He commanded.

You smiled a devilish smile and continued to sing louder, turning your body towards him. "If he only could decide, but he can't make up his mind."

"Shut it." He repeated, his face turning a brighter shade of pink.

"He's breakin' all his rules because of her. You can tell him it's not right and it tears him up inside..."

"No it doesn't."

"But the problem is he's so in love with at least two."

"Just look for the lotion." He commanded.

You ignored his wish and kept singing. "Hey, hey, hey. He doesn't know what to do...Hey, hey, hey. He chooses all of you."

"You better stop." He threatened.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't actually hurt you, you continued singing. "His number three: You give him everything he needs...But somethings are better with-number four! She's always the one that really makes him feel good." You began to sing louder. Minato growled at you through his teeth.

"Can you be quiet?" Akihiko's gravelly voice questioned from outside the tent.

"You could hear me?" You asked, amazed by the volume of your voice.

"There's a hole in the roof of the tent so, yeah. I heard you."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll stop." You apologized. Minato tilted his head back and looked up the hole like it was some miracle.

"Thank you!" Minato shouted cheerfully.

"See how annoying it is?" You questioned, picking up a tube of lotion from your bag.

"Yeah. When you sing it's annoying. When I do it, it's amazing. Not all of us can be singing masters like me." He jokingly bragged. You glared at him and threw the lotion at his head. Minato caught it, to your dismay. He unscrewed the cap and began squeezing the tube with all of his strength.

"Don't squeeze it!" You warned the boy too late. The white substance was now in his hair, turning it white and blue. Minato put down the tube and viciously rubbed his head with his hands, making his hair stand up straight in a messy fashion and the lotion spread onto his hands. It was difficult for you to hold in your laughter at this sight.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"You look ridiculous!" You commented through your laughter. Minato's vengeful smile appeared on his face and he squirted the lotion at you. You ducked, however and it splattered on the wall behind you.

Minato was about to squirt again, taking careful aim. Then, his nose caught a smell that had made him put down the tube in a curious way. "Why does your lotion smell minty?" He questioned, smelling his hands again.

"...Minty?" You repeated. You began to straighten up your bag, the mess starting to bother you.

"Yeah...Where did you buy this stuff?" He asked, rubbing the lotion on his hands on his rash.

"...Oh no..." You muttered quietly. You turned your body away from your bag and looked at Minato again.

Minato looked at you with curious eyes. "What?"

"You're going to hate me for this..." You hesitatingly stated to the teen.

Minato's eyes grew wide and he looked fearful. "...What is it...?"

"...This is the lotion..." You muttered, throwing the tube at Minato, who once again caught it.

"Wait...Then what did I just squirt in my hair...?" The now blue and white-haired boy questioned.

"...Toothpaste..." You quietly mumbled.

* * *

**_You know, when I wrote the first chapter of this story out of complete boredom, the thought of people liking this story so much never entered my mind. I thought I was just writing some random thing to cure me of my boredom. I thought I wouldn't still be writing chapters for it months later and be thinking of ideas for it._**

**_But I am! And I enjoy writing new chapters for this story so much!_**

**_So yeah! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff! This story most likely wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!_**

**_Also, the song is "So In Love With Two" by Mikaila._**

**_Have a great day._**


	9. Chapter 9: Get Unlucky

**This idea is...crackish...?**

**I don't know if that's a good word for it...I was stuffing my face with sugar-filled popsicles while I wrote this so...yeah.**

**There are definitely crazy moments. You can thank stampface for telling me about a song to give me this insane idea.**

**Enjoy the crazy.**

* * *

Minato's stomach growled loudly from his side of the tent. You looked up from your phone to look at him for a short second. "Minato...? When was the last time you ate something?" You questioned.

The boy, who still had white hair due to the toothpaste incident, also looked up from his phone to look at you. "I dunno...A few hours?" He guessed, returning his attention to his phone. "Oh! I got something!" He suddenly shouted like a giddy school girl from an anime.

"You found a way to get rid of the rashes?!" You questioned, a bit of your excitement showing in your voice.

"Yep!" He answered. Finally, after a long hour of staring at your phones for a solution to your problems, Minato had finally found something. You put your phone back in your pocket and patiently listened as he read out loud what the website said. "First we need to...skipping that one..." Minato muttered, scrolling down the webpage.

"What was it?" You question in curiosity.

"Nothing..." He mumbled.

"Minato..." You growled threateningly. He sighed and hesitated to speak.

"It said we had to strip off our clothes and put them in a garbage bag." He finally stated.

Your face got warm and you immediately regretted asking him to read it. "Um...yeah...skip that one..." You muttered.

"I thought so." He replied with a smile. "We can't do the next one either. It says to wash your skin in a stream but we're in the tent." He scrolled down more, skipping a few of the steps that couldn't be accomplished. "We could boil acorns if we weren't stuck in here...Do you happen to have any butter in your bag?" He questioned.

"...Butter? Why would I have butter?" You asked.

"Yeah...That was a dumb question." He stated. He let out a hopeless sigh which was followed by his stomach growling once again for food. He groaned in annoyance. "Screw it. I'm hungry." He crawled toward the door of the tent and began to unzip it.

"What are you doing?!" You questioned.

"I saw these mushrooms growing by the door when Junpei forced us in here..." He stated, half of his body now outside the tent.

"Don't eat them! They could be poisoned!" You warned him, but since when has he ever followed your warnings? His head came back into the tent, cheeks full of mushrooms.

"See? I'm fine..." He stated, trying to chew his food.

"I hope a squirrel peed on them..." You grumbled. He swallowed the mushrooms and smiled at your statement, taking it as a joke.

Ten minutes after eating the mushrooms, Minato found himself lying on his back in the center of the tent, staring at the sun through the hole you two made. He hasn't said a word in a while...maybe the mushrooms killed him?

You crawled toward him and lied down on your back as well, the top of your head touching the top of his. "Hey Minato..." You sang like a child about to ask for something. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at the stars...Aren't they pretty?" He asked.

You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? The sun is the only star out right now." You stated, staring at the blue sky above you.

"Hahaha...Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Minato...Are you okay-"

"She's up all night 'til the sun. I'm up all night to get some. She's up all night for good fun. I'm up all night to get lucky." Minato began to sing. You sat up and looked at him with a worried look on your face.

"...Minato...?" You quietly said his name, hoping that he'd somehow snap out of whatever was wrong with him.

"We're up all night 'til the sun. We're up all night to get some. We're up all night for good fun. We're up all night to get lucky." Minato sat up as well and began to crawl towards you. You backed away from him until you were stuck in a corner of the tent and Minato's face was inches away from yours. You blushed as you felt his breath on your face.

"M-Minato...Stop it..." You commanded the boy.

"We're up all night to get lucky. We're up all night to get lucky. We're up all night to get lucky. We're up all night to get lucky." He wouldn't stop. You didn't really expect him to. He wouldn't stop singing even if he wasn't crazy off of mushrooms. He stuck out his tongue as if he was about to lick your face, but you placed your hands on his forehead and tried to push him away. The leader's strength prevented you from moving him. You placed your foot on his stomach and tried to use your foot as well to push him away.

"Minato...! Stop! You're scaring me!" You shouted. "If this is some cruel joke, I'm going to hurt you so bad-"

"We're up all night to get...We're up all night to get...We're up all night to get...We're up all night to get..." Minato was now singing in a robotic voice. It sounded like what you'd imagine Aigis sounds like when she malfunctioned if she was a guy. As if his usual singing and actions haven't scared you enough, he was now twitching his neck and arms like a malfunctioning robot which made you scared for your life.

Junpei and Akihiko had been sitting by their soon-to-be campfire. Akihiko was watching Junpei, the self-proclaimed master of fire, attempt to light a fire by rubbing two sticks together. "Why don't you just use your persona?" Akihiko questioned, tired of watching Junpei get nowhere with the sticks.

"That's cheating...I'll get a fire going and it'll be the biggest fire ever!" Junpei cheerfully stated.

"Hey...When are you going to let them out of the tent...?" Akihiko questioned.

"When the rash is officially gone. Besides, I'm sure they're fine." Junpei assured, continuing to rub the sticks together.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akihiko and Junpei turned their heads and saw you run, screaming, out of the tent and into the woods, a white-haired Minato lagging behind. Akihiko and Junpei looked at each other, expecting someone to have an explanation. Of course, they didn't have a single guess as to what your problem was and shrugged it off, continuing to work.

"See...? I told you they'd be fine." Junpei stated, rubbing the sticks together faster.

* * *

**Wasn't that just lovely?**

**Anyways, I'm planning on going back to the good old days for the next chapter. Why? Because you can't beat the classics.**

**Also, my ingenious mind told me that I should probably say which song this is so...**

**It's "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk**


	10. Chapter 10: Cha Cha Shroom

**_Another crazy story written while I eat sugary foods and slowly lose my mind?_**

**_AND I didn't even attempt to rewrite it so it was more sane?_**

**_Yes, please._**

* * *

You cautiously and slowly trekked through the woods, trying to find your way back to the campsite. Thankfully, Minato's voice had faded into oblivion and the only audible noises were the sounds of your footsteps and your heavy breaths of exhaustion. However, you were still on your guard for the singing and mushroom-eating lunatic that had chased you into the woods.

Off in the distance, you could hear a twig snap under someone else's weight. Your head quickly turned in the direction of the sudden noise, but not a soul was visible. You slowly continued your quest for the campsite, keeping a careful eye in the direction of the twig. You heard the crunching sound of dried leaves not even five steps later. The sound made you jump in fear. You moved your foot and realized that the crunching was caused by your own foot.

You took a deep and gentle breath. You gently whispered to yourself for comfort. "You're just being paranoid...Minato's most likely as lost as you are...He's all jacked up on mushrooms as a bonus...There's no way he's going to find you...Just keep walking until you find Junpei and Akihiko..." Your arms wrapped around your chest, engulfing yourself in a comforting hug. "Just keep walking...Just keep walking..." You quietly repeated words of encouragement to yourself as your feet shakily continued to move.

"...Braaaains..." A faint voice moaned. Your eyes widened. You slightly turned your head to look behind you. Who was there? The only person in the world you didn't want to see, of course.

"M-Minato...?" You questioned in a shaky voice. His arms limply hung to his sides, uselessly moving as he limped towards you. His clothes were slightly ripped and dirty, most likely a result of chasing you through trees and bushes.

"...Uhg..." He groaned in a deep tone. You turned back around as the boy grew closer to you. You sprinted away from the zombie-teen. Naturally, he sprinted after you, using all of the athletic abilities he had honed at school. "Brains!" He screamed. You picked up a large and sturdy-looking stick as you ran, seeing that he would catch up eventually, and continued to run as far as you could.

Unfortunately, you tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, stick still in hand. You rolled over on your back and saw Minato standing a few feet from you, arms now extended in front of him. You held the stick out towards him, almost poking his chest with it, and began to scoot away from him. He slowly followed you until your back was up against a tree. You quickly stood up, seeing that your chances of escaping him were very slim.

"Minato Arisato...I will hit you with this if I have to." You threateningly warned him. Although, since when would Minato-or a zombie version of him for that matter-actually listen to you? As you would expect, he continued to come towards you. You lifted the stick high into the air and closed your eyes. You quickly hit him on the top of his head with the stick.

You opened your eyes again and looked down at the unconscious loon at your feet. Did you kill him...? How would you explain that to everyone back at the dorm?! He can't die! You poked his body with your stick, attempting to somehow wake him up. Surprisingly, his body quickly jumped to its feet like a spring and grabbed a stick on the ground. He glared at you and pointed the stick at you.

Worried about his and your health, you pointed your stick back at him, ready to defend yourself against anything he would do. "Halt! Wretched she-beast!" Minato yelled in an Old English accent. You tilted your head in confusion. "You have slain many of my brethren, but today, you shall be the one to fall!" He swung his stick at you like a sword. You placed your stick on his, stopping him from dismembering your head.

"What are you talking about?!" You loudly questioned.

"Your kind comes into my home, wearing red bands, weapons in hand! You brutally murder us for no true purpose!" He stated through gritted teeth. He removed his sword only to strike at you again, the same outcome occurring.

"You mean the shadows in Tartarus...?" You quietly muttered, inaudible to Minato's ears. So, first he was singing, then he was a zombie, and now he thinks he's a shadow in Tartarus? That mushroom really screwed with his brain...Maybe if you hit his head enough, he'll get his normal personality back.

You decided to play along with him, knowing that his mentality was in a very fragile state. "Aye! I will not deny the fact that we destroy your kind!" You shouted back, trying to mimic his accent. You swung your stick back at him, placing him on the defensive. "Your kind attacks us so we must fight back!"

"Aye, but when we try to run out of fear, your kind still finds it amusing to attack and torment us!" He replied. He let out a grunt as you placed your weight on your stick, making Minato use all of his strength to stop himself from falling.

"Maybe if you didn't make annoying noises when you ran, we wouldn't fight you!" You yelled back. The banter continued as you two used your sticks to participate in a sword fight like children. Surprisingly, you managed to send the leader's weapon flying out of his hand. The boy hopelessly fell to his knees and bowed at your feet.

"Fair lady, you have defeated me. I have brought shame onto my kind...I am now in your debt." He stated. You raised your stick again.

"Sorry about this..." You muttered, hitting his head again. A few moments later, his body rose again in a springy fashion. This time, he had a deep voice and he was...clapping...?

"Everybody clap your hands! Clap, clap, clap. Clap your hands!" His gaze reached your confused face and he glared at you expectantly. Realizing what he wanted, you stood next to him and clapped in the same rhythmic manner. "Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands!" He repeated. You could not believe this was actually happening. You were about to dance with an insane boy in the middle of the woods when you should have been trying to find a way back to the campsite.

"Alright we're gonna do the basic steps. To the left." You followed his moment and commands, waiting for a chance to hit his head again. "Take it back now y'all. One hop this time. Right foot lets stomp. Left foot let's stomp. Cha cha real smooth." You mirrored Minato as he danced, feeling like you were dancing against your will. "Last time to get funky."

You continued to dance with him. As you did the moves, you no longer felt that you were doing this against your will. You were having fun dancing with the insanity that was taking over Minato.

"Everybody clap your hands!" He commanded. You both clapped as quickly as you could, smiles on both of your faces. "Come on y'all...Check it out y'all." Then, you remembered what came next and your smile disappeared. "How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor. How low can you go?" You blushed slightly, remembering that you were both still wearing your school uniforms. Minato could go down low, no problem. The girl's uniforms, however came with a slight inconvenience commonly known as a skirt. So, you didn't try to sink to the floor like Minato. Instead, you awkwardly stood there.

You didn't take into thought that Minato would do it though. He went down until his head touched the ground, leaves sticking to his hair. His eyes slowly traveled towards you and he caught a glimpse of a piece of cloth he should never have seen. His cheeks turned slightly pink. "C-Can you bring it to the top? Like you never never stop? Can you bring it to the top?" He continued to dance and sing, pretending like nothing happened. When he finally rose to his feet, however, he was face to face with a flustered and angry girl. You rose your hand and slapped him as hard as you could. He fell back to the ground again and this time, rose in a more gentle and girly manner. He quietly turned his head, examining his surroundings before returning his gaze to you.

"Looking for something...?" You questioned, a little worried to know which personality he had overtaken this time.

"Oh! Will you please help me?" He questioned in a higher-pitched, sweet voice. He batted his eyes like a Disney princess. You smiled, trying your hardest not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" You questioned.

"I don't know my name and I believe that I am lost..." He explained. "...Do you know who I am?" He questioned.

You grew dastardly thoughts upon hearing this question. It's payback time, Minato Arisato. "Um...Yeah...Your name is Princess Crystal and you rule over Minatosajerkville. With your mother, Queen Booferbottom, and your father, King Akihiko." You explained.

"Ah! A princess! That makes so much sense! But...Where's my dress and crown?" Princess Crystal asked.

Still attempting to hide your laughter, you quickly came up with an answer. "...P-Prince Junpei took it so you wouldn't get it all dirty." You muttered from behind your smile.

"Of course! My prince is so sweet!" The princess commented with a caring smile. "Now, one last question...Who are you?"

"...Um...I'm your amazing and respected...um...sister...?" You mumbled in an unsure tone. You couldn't think straight because of this hilarious personality. You just said what appeared on your mind first and that happened to be that you were the princess's sister.

Crystal glared at you, unsure about something. You nervously watched her inspect you, hoping that she wouldn't unwind your lies. "You don't look like you could be my sister..." She muttered.

"Um...That's because you're adopted. Yeah." You explained, gaining more confidence.

"Oh okay." She simply replied. She began to skip through the woods and hum a made-up tune. You followed her, a bit of laughter escaping your lips as you walked behind her. Suddenly, the princess stopped. "Do you hear that? It's a deer!" She happily stated, skipping in another direction.

Sure enough, there was a deer. You stayed at a distance, not wanting to scare the creature. The princess, however, walked towards it while singing her song. Surprisingly, the animal didn't move. It didn't even flinch as the human neared it. Crystal kneeled down on her knees and began to whisper to the deer. "Do you happen to know where Minatosajerkville is located?" She questioned to the deer.

"Deer can't talk." You stated.

"He says he'll take us there!" She happily said, ignoring your words. Even his Princess Crystal personality wouldn't listen to you. You watched as she climbed on top of the deer like a horse. "Come on!" She commanded.

You let out a hopeless sigh. "You've got to be kidding me..." You muttered. Despite how unbelievable the situation was, you climbed onto the deer as well, gripping the princess's body as the deer ran through the woods.

"Junpei, just use your persona so we can go find the others..." Akihiko muttered, bored of watching Junpei try to use various rocks to create a fire.

"I've got it. I've got it. Besides, those two will be fine. In fact, I bet you that they're heading back here now." Junpei assured. Just then, a deer ran by them, dropping their dorm mates on the ground before running back into the woods. Junpei and Akihiko stated at you two, wide-eyed.

Minato stood up, a few leaves that stuck to him because he still had toothpaste in his hair fell to the ground. His clothes were mangled and dirty. "What were you guys doing in there, Minato?" Akihiko finally questioned.

"Minato...? You must have me mistaken for someone else. I am Princess Crystal." Minato replied. Akihiko and Junpei turned their attention to you and your laughter. You finally stood up and, out of breath from your laughter, you spoke.

"It's a pretty long story..." You muttered vaguely before continuing to laugh as Minato batted his eyes curiously.


End file.
